Oban Star Racers: A New Enemy
by Argas
Summary: Far-far away, in another galaxy, Something evil is gathering its strengths, this new evil is so powerful that it makes the new Avatar, Jordan's powers like like cheap card tricks. Now, he has set his eyes on our galaxy.
1. Prologue

Oban Star Racers

A New Enemy

Prologue:

Some place in another galaxy far-far away…

Everywhere was chaos, people screaming left and right, people falling and getting trampled by the others in their rush to get away. The buildings were burning, the air smelt like choking smoke. Lightning flashed in the stormy night sky. Creatures advanced on the village. The creatures had strange armor on, black with strange symbols etched everywhere. They had swords that glowed red in the darkness, from which they cast fire upon the buildings; and even casting the fire on the villagers that could not run fast enough.

Red eyes glowed from within the black helmets of their armor, the rest of their faces shadowed. The creatures were seven feet tall, they had tails that ended in razor sharp spikes, they had leathery wings on their backs.

People were being killed left and right, some where taken by the warriors, their fates unknown. When the creatures reached the center of the village, one of the creatures stepped forward, jamming his sword into the ground in front of him. The other creatures herded us before him.

"I am here by orders of our leader, the great and powerful Ishtor. I will see the most powerful of the magic users here. Bring him before me, or all shall die," the creature exclaims in a mighty voice, "You have five minutes."

The minutes passed and no one moved. Finally, someone stepped forward. It was a young girl, Miya.

"You want me, you can have me. But, I ask that you harm no one else." Miya says in a shaking voice.

"Very well, take her men!" The leader of the group exclaims.

Two creatures move forward and grab Miya's arms, shoving towards the leader. The leader in turn grabs her, picks up his sword, and waves it in the direction of the villagers. Then, in a blinding flash of light, the two are gone, leaving only the other creatures behind. As soon as the light disappears, the creatures attack the villagers, killing them all.


	2. Oban

Chapter 1: Oban

It has been ten years after the Great Race of Oban. Jordan has spent the last years training with the Creators. Now he is ready to fulfill his duty as the Avatar: Protector the Galaxy. Jordan floated out of the temple to relax and look at the landscape. Floating just above the grass Jordan looks around enjoying the utter bliss and silence of it all. Off to the north in the distance, Jordan could see the snowy mountains, and to the east, he could see the dessert. Everything was right. Even with this peaceful place, Jordan still couldn't stop thinking of Molly.

Then something strange occurred to Jordan. He could smell smoke coming from the forest to the south. That was something to worry about, due to the fact the fires never started on Oban naturally. Using his new skills, Jordan teleported himself to the border of the Great Forest. Upon arrival, Jordan could see a giant pillar of black smoke coming from the center the forest. Again, he teleported, sending himself to the spot where the smoke was coming from.

The second that Jordan arrived, something collided with him, sending he rocketing into the nearest trees. Struggling to get up, Jordan senses a creature behind him. Jordan turns as he stands up to see a creature with dark blue armor on his body, strange black symbols are etched everywhere on the armor. The creature is taller than Jordan, standing at around ten feet tall. The creature had huge bat like wings jutting from his back, and a tail that was about half his body length. The creature wore a helmet over his head, casting a shadow over his face, so that only his blue eyes glowed.

"What, why did you attack me? And where did you come from?" Jordan asks, anger etched into ever syllable. _This creature has a huge amount of power! I thought that I was supposed to be the most powerful source of magic in the galaxy? _Jordan ponders while looking at the creature.

"My name is Takoros, I am a Florigan. I have attacked you on orders of my master. I am to capture you and bring you before my master." Takoros says, his glowing eyes becoming brighter.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that I wouldn't put up a fight?" Jordan sneers, he was now getting to his feet and facing the opponent full-on.

"You will have no choice in the matter, I will bring you before my master, one way or another," Takoros says casually, as if he has said this to all of the people that he had captured before "and please, do try and fight back, it should be most amusing."

"Fine I will!" Jordan barks.

Throwing his hands before him, palms open and facing Takoros, Jordan gathers his magic and focuses in into a ball of considerable strength. Without a word, Jordan hurls the magic ball at Takoros; the ball never even hit, because Takoros swung his arm and deflected the ball without much effort.

"Is that all you have? I thought that the Almighty Avatar would have more power then that, how pathetic!" Takoros sneers at Jordan.

Takoros in turn releases a similar ball of energy at Jordan. But, unlike Takoros, Jordan was unable to deflect the attack. The ball hit him square in the chest, sending him rocketing backwards into the trees for a second time. This time Jordan shot through the trees as if they were had of tissue paper. Trees fell left and right after Jordan shot through their trunks, leaving a narrow path cut into the forest for about one hundred feet.

"Ughh." Jordan moans after finally stopping. _What power, I have never felt something so strong before, how is this possible! _Jordan thinks, while trying to move. Suddenly there was a shadow over him, and he looked up, Takoros was over him, his eyes a brilliant blue. "You lose." Was all that Jordan heard before falling into the darkness.


End file.
